


Moving On

by alchemise



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/pseuds/alchemise
Summary: He was beautiful to watch.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> For kore's prompt: Elektra COMES BACK after D1 and DDS3. Has she changed? Can she change? Will Matt turn into a giant failboat yet again at the very sight of her? (And how does she feel about that?)

_Oh Matthew, what are you doing?_

Her thoughts went unvoiced, as she watched him from her rooftop perch. He was wearing a new suit, of nicer quality than those she remembered him in, and walked arm in arm with his… partners, Elektra supposed, if their new sign was anything to go by.

"Nelson, Murdock and Page."

They were laughing as they walked, comfortable and happy.

Matthew seemed at peace. He had for the past two weeks that she'd been watching him, a contentedness surrounding him in everything he did.

Elektra didn't believe it would last. She was sure there must be something missing from this new life of his. He couldn't just be a lawyer and nothing else.

She'd been following him since both of their returns from death that never quite seemed to take. For months, though, it had been from afar, as she too recovered and rebuilt herself, figuring out who she had been and the beginnings of who she might be now. Elektra had tracked him through newspapers and internet gossip. The return of Wilson Fisk; a Daredevil who made himself the enemy of the city; and rumors once again of a man in black fighting to put things right.

When she'd finally seem him in the flesh, it was a different Matthew than one she'd ever known before. He hadn't spotted her, but it was obvious from the occasional way he stopped and quirked his head at nothing she could perceive that he knew he was being watched. She wondered if he suspected it was her. She liked to think so.

Elektra continued watching him, trying to figure out who this new Matthew was. Late into the night, she was just settling down for a doze in a doorway a block from his apartment, when she noticed movement.

A man all in black raced across the rooftops above her. _Matthew_.

She quickly climbed the building next to her to keep pace with him on the other side of the street. He moved as gracefully as ever, but now with what seemed like a different kind of exhilaration than had surrounded him before. Curious, she let herself get closer—almost directly across from him—as he threw himself down the side of a building, jumping from one fire escape to the next, before landing amidst what could only be a mugging turned violent.

Five men and two victims, with Matthew in the middle of them. There had been zero hesitation in him. His fighting was different. He seemed more together, reconciled, integrated. Instead of burning with the rage of injustice that had driven him for so long, this new Matthew felt (not cold, he could never do cold) like there was a kind of purity within him. She thought maybe like steel, although she wasn't happy with that metaphor, as there was nothing rigid in the way he moved.

He was beautiful to watch.

As he handily dispatched the muggers and helped the victims to their feet, he stood for a moment with his back to her, still.

Elektra smiled, without any doubt that he knew she was there. She yearned to go to him, to meet this new Matthew, but she wasn't ready yet. She still had her own journey to complete. But now that she knew he would be alright, she could turn her focus back to herself. Maybe she could even find a similar kind of peace as he had. She looked forward to her return one day, when they could relearn each other together.


End file.
